Hinge devices have been used as a connecting media between a monitor and a key board of a notebook computer for a long time. Most hinge devices do have sufficient effect to provide necessary torque between the monitor and the key board when the notebook computer is opened to display the monitor However, such a conventional hinge device suffers from a major drawback. The hinge device generally has a first connecting stem and a second connecting stem rotatable in relation to the first connecting stem. The hinge device further has at least one resilient member compressibly mounted between the first connecting stem and the second connecting stem. Due to the orientation of the hinge device is different from one another on account of the usage of the objects the hinge device being attached to, manufacturer will have to have a lot of inventory stocked in the ware house to cope with the orientation change in different situation, which often causes a waste in material, and that is crucial in the modern efficiency-conscious.
Thus, a hinge device constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.